It's Valentines Day!
by ninja rainbows
Summary: James' Valentines gift to Lily is sort of surprising... I know it's weird timing, but I was feeling inspired.
1. Valentines Gift

**So I wrote this for a Language Arts class assignment and thought I'd post it. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's really badly written...**

**By the way! I don't own Harry Potter! **

Lily Evans walked alone, now. There was no more Severus at her side. He was gone. After last spring when he called her a... a... a mudblood, she refused to talk, so much as walk with him. She _was_ lonely. That she'd admit. But it wasn't worth the company to be with that dirty git Snape.

Dolores Umbridge would occasionally latch onto her for a day and tail her around, but that was a rare occasion. Anyway, it was rare when that dreadful seventh year would appear.

Of course there was also Quirinus Quirrel, who she tutored in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'd sometimes talk to her as she walked to her next class. Then of course, she'd end up calling the third year Severus, and then she'd be too embarrassed to talk anymore.

And then the Marauders. She'd like to stab each and every one of those boys murderously, then when they're buried, she'd dig them up, clone them, then Avada Kedavra curse their clones.

Maybe that's a little extreme. However, the way James Potter incessantly stalked her, trying to get her to go out on a date with him. It was bad before, but now that she'd rid herself of Severus' friendship, he was like a parasite that you just couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard you tried. What annoyed her the most were his eyes. Those stupid, hazel eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and made her heart flutter... With what she hoped was rage.

_Oh, bloody Merlin. Here comes one of his minions._ Lily thought to herself as she saw Sirius Black approaching down the hall. She ducked her head and walked faster. But of course, Sirius Black hooked arms with her and forced her to come to a stop.

"Hello, Lily!" he said in an overly friendly tone that made Lily think he was going to do something very mean to her. Something that probably involved the words 'James Potter' and 'A date.'

With a sigh, the redhead said, "Hello Sirius. How's your morning going?"

Sirius smiled smugly, as if he'd been waiting for her to ask that. "Rather _Valentinesy_,"

"Um, Valentinesy? Is that even a word?" she said in a monotone, not really wanting to deal with any of Sirius right now.

The black haired boy's smile faltered and he glared off to the right, where the entrance to the Charms classroom stood. "_Guys!_" he whispered harshly, "_'Valentinsey' is the cue!_"

An 'OH!' sounded from the classroom, and Remus Lupin walked out of the doorway, wand pointed toward the ceiling. At first, Lily wasn't really sure why, but then she looked up. Levitating seven feet in the air was Peter Pettigrew, blonde hair curled to the sides, wearing a diaper and pink wings. In his arms was a pink and red, heart shaped box. Lily nearly peed herself in shock, because Peter in a diaper was _not_ something she was ready to see at seven in the morning.

"Happy Valentines Day!" The three Marauders sang as Peter dropped the box into Sirius' hands. The boy had an impish grin on that made Lily afraid for her sanity if the box was opened.

"C'mon, Lily. Open it!" he nudged it toward her sneakily. Sighing heavily, Lily untied the sparkly red ribbon from the box and stuffed them in her back pocket. Then she took a deep breath and pulled the lid of the pink heart box off and held it up like a shield the moment she did so.

Of course, she should have expected it. It still startled her, though. James Potter popped out of the box, holding a bouquet of lilies in one hand, his wand in the other. He quickly wrote '_Be mine_' in the air, before drawing a heart around it, fumblingly. "C'mon, Evans. Go out with me?"

His wide, hazel eyes looked hopeful, but something deep inside them looked seriously depressed and lost. That's when Lily realized how much it must hurt to be rejected by the one you love. She had liked Severus to the point of beginning to love him when he called her a mudblood. She'd lost everything. Felt like she'd never love again. James had to go through that _every day_.

Then something else hit her. She hated Potter, but that malice seemed to surface every time she felt happy around him. Was it trying to cover something up?

So in that moment, she pushed the hatred away. Everything that was saying how much she despised him. Everything that told her to get away from him. She ignored it all. And she felt love.

"O- okay," she said, before kissing him lightly on the lips and sighing. When she pulled away, James looked utterly paralyzed.

Then he leaped from the pink, heart shaped box, and ran down the hallway screaming, "I GOT LILY EVANS TO GO OUT WITH ME!"

And Lily didn't hate him for it.


	2. Concerning Pink Bunnies

**T'was only supposed to be one chapter, but I felt the need to put up one more...**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Sadly...**

James Potter ending up dressed as the Easter Bunny may or may not have been partially Lily's fault.

It all started when Professor Dumbledore announced that the Prefects had voted, and there was going to be a massive Easter Egg hunt over the Easter holiday. Sure, he had to explain what on earth an Easter egg hunt was to all the pure blood students, but once they heard what it was, pretty much everyone was psyched.

Lily sure was excited. She'd gone on her fair share of Easter Egg hunts with Petunia and her parents, back before she found out about her being a witch. They would always be the most fun, searching for eggs in the bushes and trees and holes in the ground. She'd wanted to do one for so long, but the prefects never thought it was a good idea.

Then, two days after the egg hunt was announced, and three days before it was to take place, another announcement was made, about who was to dress up as the Easter _Bunny_. There was to be a raffle, and the box would at the staff table.

Our favorite red headed girl was sitting on James' lap, her head resting on his shoulder. As the bunny announcement was made, Sirius Black, from across the table, whispered,

"James! You should put your name in for the bunny!" James laughed, then threw a hand over his mouth as most of the heads in the Great Hall turned to stare at him.

After a rather awkward moment of silence, Dumbledore continued his announcements and James leaned forward to whisper to Sirius, nearly dropping Lily into a bowl of oatmeal. "I'd kiss Snape before I'd put my name in to be that bunny!"

Announcements ended, and they began heading off to go to their classes. First period, Lily had Divination with Sirius, and James had to head off to Muggle Studies.

As Lily and Sirius sat down on their pillows and set their crystal balls on the table, they looked up at each other.

"James' name _needs_ to get into that raffle," Sirius told her, his face alight with mischief. Lily agreed with an overenthusiastic nod.

"The crystal ball!" their Professor said airily, waving a crystal around in the air. The black haired boy next to Lily put his hands behind his head and laid back on the pillow.

"Nap time..." he said, closing his eyes.

At morning announcements on the day of the Easter Egg Hunt, James was feeling rather paranoid.

All week, his friends - even Lily! - were going around all sneakily, not involving him in conversations, pointing to him, giggling with no apparent reason.

Dumbledore stood, a purple goblet in his old, crippled hand. "Welcome, Students! I don't know if all of you are here yet, but this cannot wait any longer. As you all know, we are having a raffle for who is going to be the Easter Bunny in our egg hunt..."

Lily leaned over to Remus, who was waving his wand and murmuring words under his breath.

"You've enchanted the goblet?" she whispered, glancing from James to Dumbledore. The scarred boy nodded with a smile and finished the spell. "Good." She looked over at Sirius. "Got the fireworks?"

Sirius got a maniac look in his eye, so she took that as a yes. "Peter's in the ceiling?"

She looked up and saw Peter levitating in one of the clouds that hovered above the Great Hall. "Okay, this is gonna be great."

"...And the lucky winner is..." Dumbledore reached his other hand into the goblet and pulled out a yellow slip of paper, "James Potter!"

Lily snapped a picture of her boyfriend's face as his name was called. Sirius let loose a whole bunch of rockets that exploded with massive sparkly colors, spelling things in the air such as _HAPPY EASTER! _or_ THE EASTER JAMES IS ON IT'S WAY!_

The students all began applauding, and one of the Slytherin kids screamed as Peter, with his pink wings and diaper, came sailing down from the ceiling and throwing flowers upon all the house tables.

"Come on up, James Potter!" Dumbledore said, holding out a welcoming hand to the Gryffindor table. All his friends laughed, Sirius rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

James stood stiffly and glared at them. "I'm going to get you for this. I'M GOING TO GET YOU ALL!"

Of course, he did end up wearing the big fluffy pink bunny suit, having pictures taken with all the students who were young enough, or had so little dignity. Such as Lily and Sirius. Peter photo bombed in his cupid outfit, and Remus sat in the background reading a book.

There was one awkward photo of Lily jumping on James and kissing him, which Dumbledore elected not to put into the yearbook.


	3. Merry Christmas, You Dimwits

**Hello! So, anyway... **

**Here is chapter 3, that I'm sure no one really cares about, but it's up anyway!**

**Thanks to KW3397 who reviewed even though it's not a very good story! Yaay! Reviews make me happy! **

**Well, I don't own Harry Potter, and on with the story!**

Lily and James Potter were relaxing on their couch, as a Christmas carol played softly on their radio, and the snow came down in sheets, and Lily bounced their beautiful son Harry up and down on her knee.

The night was lovely, a perfect Christmas Eve, with snow laying on the ground pleasantly, and all the houses glowing warmly, trees alight with bright little bulbs and ornaments.

A knock interrupted Lily's thought of her horrid Christmases with Petunia, when her father would be off travelling, and her mother would be so terribly busy that she couldn't cook dinner. Then Lily would be stuck making something that would usually turn out badly, then Tuney would yell at her, and her mother would send Petunia off to bed with no supper.

Things picked up after she got her Hogwarts letter and started spending Christmas with her friends at school.

Speaking of friends from school... "It's open!" James shouted to the door where the knock had just come from. His wife slapped him in the stomach and he looked at her reproachfully. "What was that for?"

Lily sighed, "What if it was a death eater?"

"What are you talking about Death Eaters? I know some very good Death Eaters! I, however, am not a Death Eater. I have no taste for death. Happy late Hanukkah, by the way!" Sirius Black had swaggered into their living room and dropped down onto James' lap.

His cheeks were flushed and his nose was bright pink, which caused Lily to groan and ask, "You didn't fly your bike over, did you?"

Sirius grinned mischievously and nodded. "Best ride ever! I almost fell off at least twice, but I think my butt might've been frozen to the seat, so that didn't work out. Anyway,I, the thoughtful best friend, brought some Chinese food over for Christmas dinner!"

He pulled out a white paper bag with a Chinese symbol and the name '_Wang Ho's Best Chinese Cuisene_' stamped on the front. James gave him a rather confused look. "I've always wondered: Why do Jewish people eat Chinese food on Christmas?"

The black haired man shrugged and started pulling out plastic containers from the bag. "I dunno. I guess 'cause it was popular in the 1920's when Jews started immigrating here?"

Back in school, Sirius started taking Muggle Studies as one of his classes, and he learned all about Judaism. He then found out that on his mother's side, half the family was Jewish. Sure surprised him, after all, he'd never even heard of that part of the family. They'd somehow gotten themselves blasted off the family tree. After he graduated, he moved in with them and has lived there ever since.

"Well, Happy late Hanukkah, Sirius. Thank's for bringing over the food," Lily said with a smile as she continued to bounce Harry.

The doorbell sounded as they began to eat. "It's open!" yelled the red haired woman, who quickly covered her mouth. James waggled a finger at her.

"Shame on you! What if it's Death Eaters?" he said in a mocking tone, sticking his nose in the air. Peter Pettigrew walked into their living room looking rather nervous. James yelped and ran from the room screaming, "DEATH EATER! DEATH EATER! HELP!"

Peter, in turn, dropped to his knees and started wailing, "I'm so sorry, James! I'm so sorry!"

The man with glasses walked back into the room and helped Peter to his feet, before embracing the rat-like man tightly. "I was just kidding. Thanks for playing along, by the way, Pete!" James told him with a smile. Peter looked completely and utterly relieved when he heard that James was just kidding, for a reason unknown to all of them.

Sirius stood, his mouth full of food. "What? No hugs for the Jew?" he asked. James raised an eyebrow.

"You _sat_ on me. I think that counts as a perfectly warm welcome."

"Well-"

Doorbell.

"Come in!"

"SIRIUS!" James and Lily shouted together. "What if it's Death Eaters!"

"I swear I'm not a Death Eater!" Remus said as he staggered into the room, weighed down by a boatload of wrapped presents. "I've come bearing presents!"

Harry giggled and clapped as Remus handed him a small, badly wrapped in brown paper object. The little boy tore into it and pulled out a blue rattle and began shaking it in delight. "James," Remus said with a smile, handing his friend a box in the same brown paper.

James carefully opened it and smiled as he saw a piece of his antler he'd broken off in the woods on one of their wild full moon adventures back at school. "Sorry, I couldn't really afford anything..."

"So? It's perfect! I'm putting it on a necklace, and I'm wearing it every day," James stated, running to find some string to put the antler on. He returned a second later and laughed. "What am I doing? Accio yarn!"

A ball of bright pink yarn came flying out of the kitchen and he began putting together his necklace. "Lily." Remus handed Lily her present, and she peeled the brown paper off, to find a frame with two strands of red hair that bore suspicious resemblance to her own. "Where did you get this?" She noticed a note attached to the back.

_Hello Lily!_

_Sorry if this seems a bit stalker-ish, but I just wanted to return your hair. James stole two strands in Transfiguration back in first year and then framed them. He would always take the frame down at the end of the year and put it back up in our dorm the next year. Sort of weird, but I found it in my drawer. I have absolutely no clue how it ended up there..._

_Love, Remus_

"Okay, that's both really funny and really weird. James, you seriously stole my hair back in first year, then _kept_ it?"

Her husband went red, and looked at his shoes.

"Merry Christmas, you dimwits!" Lily said to the men sprawled out on her floor.

**Yeah, fun stuff. I'm sorry, but I _had_ to make Sirius Jewish! My friend is Jewish and he reminds me so much of Sirius Black that I couldn't even stand it anymore! Anyway, the Chinese food thing was because I was at this class thing that we both do, and he brought Chinese food. Plus all my other Jewish friends eat Chinese food during Christmas.**

**Please oh please review!**


	4. Happy Birthday, Lily's Older Sister!

**Okay, okay... This is a lame chapter, but I felt like doing it, because this is how I feel every summer until my friends magically appear and invite me over. **

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Let's roll!**

Lily sighed and leaned on her fist while Petunia chatted about her school year and how positively _amazing_ it was, and how many _friends_ she had, and how much they _loved_ her, and her new _boyfriend_, and her exquisite _grades_, and how much her teachers _adored_ her.

Honestly, it was quite boring.

She sighed again, and Petunia glared. Her sister would always glare when Lily would interrupt her stories.

_I wish I James was here._ Lily thought to herself as Petunia began to go on about _her_ boyfriend. "He's the sweetest boy _alive_!" Petunia squealed. "He's on the _wrestling_ team, and he's just _so handsome_! We're meant to be! Listen to this! Listen to this! Petunia _Dursley_. It's perfect! And-"

"I have a boyfriend." Lily blurted out. Petunia looked rather astonished, her mouth in an O, and her eyes wide with surprise.

Her sister got over her shock quickly, and shook her head with a laugh. "I highly doubt that. Who'd want to go out with _you_? You're butt ugly, and don't even get me _started_ on your hair..."

There was a loud _thunk_ in the sitting room, followed by an exclamation of, "Padfoot your butt is on my face!" followed by, "Prongs I think you broke my finger!" then, "MOONY THAT WAS MY RIB!" and, "Wormtail get your diapered butt off my already injured leg!"

Petunia looked utterly frightened, and both of Lily's parents looked confused. There was silence from the sitting room. "As I was saying. Your hair. It's red. And red is-"

"A beautiful color, because I happen to be a _huge_ fan of redheads," came a voice from the doorway into their sitting room. Lily looked over to see James Potter standing next to Sirius Black, who was clutching his chest in pain, but still grinning.

Standing slightly behind them was Remus Lupin, supported by a pair of beat up old crutches. Peter Pettigrew was hovering above them, wearing his usual diaper and wings. Ever since Valentines Day that year, he'd started wearing them all the time. Once, in Transfiguration, Peter ripped off his robes and started flying around the room in his diaper and wings. McGonagall nearly had an anurism. Especially because that was talk like a cowboy day for the Marauders and Lily.

"Good to see you, babe," James said as he walked forward to scoop Lily into his arms and kiss her.

Sirius plopped a can onto the space in front of Petunia. "Happy birthday, Lily's older sister!" he said.

The girl hesitated to open the can, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she tore off the lid. Three or four rubber snakes slithered out of the can and onto the older girl's lap. She screamed and tried to bat them away, but they held fast to her clothing.

Lily laughed and James scooped her into his arms. "Wanna come and hang out at my house? Spend a few days with us Marauders, stalking Snivellus free?"

"That'd be lovely."

"I'll get the floo powder!" Peter shouted, pulling a pouch out from his pocket.

"Is this really safe?" Mrs. Evans asked, watching the three other boys step into the fireplace and disappear.

"Perfectly safe, mum. See you in a few days!" Lily said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Once James and Lily were gone, Petunia shouted, "So I ask to go over to my friend's house on completely short notice, and you say 'no' just because you don't know her parents, but Lily's boyfriend magically appears in our sitting room with three other boys, and you let Lily go off to his house!?"

"Well, we _know_ Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Introduce us to Mr. and Mrs. Polkiess and maybe you can go over to Jane and David's house."

"Not fair."

"Fair."

Something roared from Lily's bedroom and Petunia screamed in anger, three snakes still slithering up and down her pink dress.

**Oh, I love being mean to Petunia. I hate her so much! Talk like a cowboy day was inspired by my friend at school talking like a cowboy and our history teacher almost throwing her computer on the ground. **

**By the way, I'd love it if you'd read my other story, it's called The Key of Death. I think you'll like it!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


End file.
